


Synchronicity

by krononan



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: M/M, tbh i had this betad but i still think its a mess, two gay uncles make a show for their nieces and nephews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krononan/pseuds/krononan
Summary: skekGra and urGoh spent three hundred trine alone together. They spent it crafting a show that would dazzle those who came in the future. Part of reason why was to pass the time. The other part was to explain themselves. Making puppets and composing operas became their language to each other.





	Synchronicity

**Author's Note:**

> It's short I know. Special thanks to animatedrose. Also nerdy_child_16 for betaing for me.

The two of them were alone, together. skekGra supposed that it could be worse. After all, he could be away from urGoh which would be a fate worse than death. So they filled their time with idle things. 

skekGra was once known as the Conqueror. Compared to urGoh the Wanderer, he was the one far more inclined toward complicated plans and ambitions. Where he was motivated to make his place in the world, urGoh was far more content to simply live in it.  
It was there on their lonely circle in the desert after nearly a trine of doing nothing but listening to each other that skekGra developed his plan for when the gelfling arrived. He couldn’t remember how long they’d been perfecting it. It began at first as a balm for his incessant boredom. He proposed to urGoh that perhaps, just maybe they should tell their tale with theatrics. 

“Well...that...sounds...”

For once, skekGra did not have the answer to his slow speech. While normally he would be screaming at him to finish his sentence, he awaited his verdict with bated breath. He would never admit to anyone that he was actually anxious about what his other half would think. Although they were one, they were not complete yet. He could not read his mind, as much as he wished he could. He always wondered if urGoh thought as slowly as he spoke.

“Great,” urGoh finished.

skekGra heaved a sigh of relief.

“What do you think of a puppet show? Many many gelfling love puppet show,” skekGra mused to himself, and himself.

“O....kay,” urGoh replied.

So that very day they began to craft their puppets. It was a grueling task, even by skekGra’s standards. The small pieces were so difficult to shape, and no matter what he did, they did not look as perfect as he wanted. 

“Yargh,” he shouted, and threw a piece he’d been working on to the floor. “Nothing work, nothing. So stupid!”

urGoh approached him, setting his half-finished puppet of skekGra onto the ground.

“No....need....for........anger,” he told him, wrapping his arms around his partner.

“Just....need.....patience.”

skekGra huffed with indignation. 

“Of course you would say that, slow one.”

urGoh was unbothered by skekGra’s snappy remark. He took skekGra’s hands in his and looked deep into his eyes. The frustration within skekGra abated looking at the peacefulness within urGoh. 

“Here.”

urGoh picked up his miniature self and reshaped his mashed arms with a gentle touch. 

“We....will.....work....on.....them....”

“Together,” they both said in unison. 

Unlike skekGra’s usual frustration, his voice was soft and tender. He took the puppet from urGoh and began work anew on the clay. urGoh sat beside him, perfecting his puppet. They were silent, working in unison on their respective puppets. They stayed this way for many trine content to be close to each other.

“If you press the cloth, this way, it becomes much more expressive,” skekGra said to urGoh. He showed him the new and improved miniature Mystic, and urGoh smiled.  
“It...is....beautiful...just...like...you...”

skekGra felt his heart bloom in a way he never had before.

“Yes. All skekGra needed was patience, like urGoh.”

urGoh hummed, and a deep song burst from within him. It was low, pulsing like the heart that dwelled within him. skekGra stared, unsure of the new development. Despite being so slow he was still in awe of the way urGoh could surprise him.

“What are you doing?” urGoh looked at him, cocking his head to the side. One of his four hands scratched at his head. “Singing.”

skekGra was confused, but his desire to bond with urGoh took over. After all, if urGoh liked it surely it could not be that bad.

“How does one accomplish this...singing?” skekGra asked. The new word was unfamiliar on his tongue. 

“Simply...let...go.”

skekGra pondered for a moment, before he let out his fiercest battle cry. urGoh joined in with his rolling sonorous note. skekGra had never felt such unbridled joy in his life. Again, urGoh could always surprise him. He trilled and sang, dancing around urGoh who simply followed him with his eyes. For one brief moment, the two felt the tug back together as if they could fuse and be one once more. As they continued the song mingled together. The only thing that made the experience so bittersweet was the fact that despite the feeling, they remained apart.

“Incredible! What a feeling!” skekGra said. “If only the other Skeksis and Mystics could understand!”

“Remember...Gra....be....”

“Patient!” skekGra interjected. “Out with it! Patient!”

“Patient.”

skekGra sighed. 

“I know, Goh. We must be patient.”

A stroke of genius hit skekGra. A plan so beautiful, so wondrous that he could not wait to implement.

“We must share experience with gelfling. Should perform...”

skekGra paused for a moment, trying to create a name for such an experience.

“Opera,” urGoh said.

He looked at his partner and let out another joyful trill.

“Opera! Opera! We shall perform an opera!”

He rushed forward and embraced urGoh, squeezing him like he could somehow bring the two of them together by sheer force. urGoh squeezed back. Still connected to him, he began to sing. urGoh joined in, and the two of them harmonized together, creating their opera out of thin air. 

They remained swaying, singing until skekGra broke apart.

“Come now, Goh. We must work on puppets now.”

He sat down and scooped up his unfinished puppet. Tiny urGoh was still somewhat misshapen thanks to skekGra’s heavy hand. urGoh did always tell him to be gentle.  
“Will....be....done....in....time....for....gelfling.”

“Not if you go at that pace,” skekGra snapped back. 

Although he wanted to say more, he knew that it was no use. It was only them, after all. Them and their puppets, and their music. Until the day that it was not just them, they would prepare their shows. After all, what else can you do when it’s just you?


End file.
